Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day
Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day is another upcoming new Sora's Adventure Film, Made by TheAngryPepe. It appears on YouTube in 8-16-13. Plot Pooh is on his way to his thoughtful spot. Today is a very windy day. As Pooh and His Friends sits thinking, Gopher pops out of the ground and advises Pooh to get out of there. Pooh who misunderstood his warning goes across the Hundred Acre Wood to wish everyone a happy Winds-day. Pooh first goes to his friend Piglet, who gets tangled with his scarf in the air like a kite on a string. As Pooh struggles to keep a hold of the scarf he passes by Kanga and Roo, wishing them both a happy Winds-day; Eeyore, whose stick house Pooh breaks as he passes; and Rabbit, who Pooh inadvertently helps harvest the carrots in his vegetable garden as he slides by. The blustery wind finally blows Pooh and Piglet including Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Others over to Owl's treehouse, where he invites them in. Pooh wishes Owl a happy Winds-day, as he has everyone else, but Owl informs them that the wind is due to "a mild spring zephyr" rather than to a particular holiday. The strong wind blows Owl's house back and forth causing it to shake and eventually the tree and the house topple over. Owl blames Pooh at first but Pooh says he didn't do it, Christopher Robin and Eeyore notice this and Eeyore as Well Uncle Gizmo volunteers to seek out a new house for Owl. As night falls, the wind is still blowing and Pooh is kept awake by growling and scratching noise and he opens his door for the visitor outside. An orange bouncing tiger named Tigger emerges from outside, rolling over Pooh and sitting on him. Tigger has come looking for something to eat and decides to try some of Pooh's honey. After a few tastes Tigger gets disgusted and decides that Tiggers don't like honey. Before leaving Pooh's house, Tigger tells him that there are Heffalumps and Woozles in the forest that steal honey. Pooh, frightened by Tigger's tale, guards his honey, but eventually falls fast asleep. As he is sleeping, he has a nightmare about Heffalumps and Woozles stealing his honey and chasing him around. Later, a flooding rain begins to fall and Piglet is washed away from his home. He writes a bottle-note for help just before the waters carry him away sitting on a chair. Pooh wakes up in a huge puddle as the floodwaters start to rise and heads for higher ground with ten honey pots. However, as he is eating the honey out of one of them the rising waters carry him away. Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Tigger all gather at Christopher Robin's house, which is situated on the highest ground. Roo finds Piglet's bottle, and Owl flies off to inform Piglet that help is on the way. Owl reaches both Piglet and Pooh including Sora and His Friends, but before he can inform them of the impending rescue a waterfall threatens to carry them all over the side. Pooh decides to switch places with Piglet, and luckily for him the waterfall washes him right into Christopher Robin's yard. Seeing what Pooh did to rescue Piglet, Christopher Robin decides to throw a party celebrating Pooh's heroic deed. During the party, Eeyore announces that he has found a new home for Owl. He leads everyone over to his discovery, which, known to everyone except Owl and Eeyore, is Piglet's beech tree. Owl is impressed with the house, but before anyone can tell him who the home belongs to Piglet decides that Owl should have the house. Pooh decides to allow Piglet to move into his home and, impressed by his selflessness, asks Christopher Robin to make the hero party for two instead of one. Trivia This is an NTSC film (taken from a ABC Family airing of the film) with NTSC bits from Kingdom Hearts, Rolie Polie Olie, Princess Protection Program, Sutie Life Series, Austin & Ally, Camp Rock, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day and PAL Bits from The Jungle Book. Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket and Caityln Gellar Guest Stars in This Film. It's Revealed that Caityln Lives Near the Hundred Arce Wood, Because Camp Rock, Her Friends and Home is Near by The Forest. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series